


A supposedly normal group chat?

by Cougar38



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Aisha needs sleep, Bloom is a BIG Danganronpa weeb, Bloom regrets stuff, F/F, F/M, Flora believes things too easily, M/M, Musa gets sugar highs too easily, Musa loves Yuri, Musa somehow knows many things that no one else knows, Not posting on fanfiction.net since I can only tag two ships TwT, Ok maybe besides Tecna, chat fic, danganronpa reference, rare pairs galore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cougar38/pseuds/Cougar38
Summary: Bloom creates a chat so that the girls could chat over the holidays, nothing could go wrong with that right?Wrong. In so many waysRare pair warning. Tons of Rare pairs so be prepared (tags will only come out when the pairing is revealed)
Relationships: Aisha | Layla/Stella (Winx Club), Bloom/Icy (Winx Club), Bloom/Sky (Past), Brandon/Sky (Winx Club), Brandon/Stella (Past)
Comments: 56
Kudos: 37





	1. The Chaos begins

**Time: 2:55 am**

**Bloom has created a chat**

**Bloom added 5 people to the chat**

Bloom: Hi Winx, so I was thinking about it and realised that because sometimes we get so busy during the holidays we don’t get time to hang out n stuff.

Bloom: So, I created this chat for us to talk to each other :D

Tecna: ... Why Bloom.

Bloom: Huh? Wdym Tec

Musa: So I see we have a group chat now…

Tecna: Fuck. Musa don’t you even dare.

Musa: Too late~

**Musa changed Tecna’s username to Annoying ass roommate**

Annoying ass roommate: Musa don’t make me change yours

Musa: :P

Annoying ass roommate: Ok, if you get into trouble, don’t blame me. You asked for it.

**Annoying ass roommate changed their username to I know everything**

**I know everything changed Musa’s username to Yuri fan**

Yuri Fan: Noice.

Bloom: ???

Yuri Fan: AHAHAHA LMAO BLOOM HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW YURI.

I know everything: And I thought that both of us knowing about it was already bad enough-

Aisha: What the fuck is going on. It’s 3am and I need sleep guys. My phone hasn’t stopped vibrating for the past few minutes.

Yuri Fan: You shouldn’t have come online my friend.

I know everything: Please don’t-

**Yuri Fan changed Aisha’s username to Insomniac**

Insomniac: wow. I’m going back to sleep.

Bloom: Ok I get what Tecna meant earlier. And Musa, do you actually like… you know? (I researched it k? DON’T ASK)

I know everything: Yes cuz-

Yuri Fan: DON’T YOU EVEN DARE

I know everything: You asked for it earlier but I won’t spill cuz I’m such a nice  **_friend_ **

I know everything: Ok one last thing b4 we actually try to sleep cuz I don’t feel like having Aisha trying to murder us tmr.

**I know everything changed the chat name to Just a normal chat.**

  
  


**Chat: Just a normal chat**

**Time: 6 am**

Flora: Um hello? What is this?

Flora: …… 

Flora: Am I the only one online right now?

Flora: And what were you guys doing at 3am?

  
  
  


**Time: 9 am**

Yuri Fan: Oh lmao sorry Flora. Didn’t realise you woke up so early

Flora: Uhm, I do that everyday?

I know everything: Musa what the fuck have you been doing these past 3 years? Have you been living under a rock or something?

Yuri Fan: I don’t know. Maybe cuz I’ve been living-

I know everything: Don’t you dare finish that sentence. Otherwise I’m pulling the trigger.

Stella: What trigger?

Yuri Fan: Aw

Stella: And you guys really need to stop texting  **on school days** . Wasn’t this chat for chatting during the holidays?

Yuri Fan: Couldn’t care less :P

Bloom: I really am regretting my idea now

**Yuri Fan changed Bloom’s username to Regrets**

**Yuri Fan changed Flora’s username to Early Bird**

**Yuri Fan changed Stella’s username to Fashion Fiasco**

Fashion Fiasco: Wow Musa, thanks  **a lot** for the username

Yuri Fan: No problem, ; ) 

Insomniac: Flora, how much fucking sleep do you even get

I know everything: Aisha, how much sleep did you even get last night.

Insomniac: 6 hours, but like I feel so tired I don’t want to get out of bed.

Early Bird: I mean, I usually get around maybe 9 or maybe 10 hours.

Insomniac: How the FUCK do you get so much

Early Bird: I sleep early?

Regrets: The bigger question is how do you even finish all your work before then?

Early Bird: I guess I just focus on it and not think about anything else?

Fashion Fiasco: Anyway, Aisha. Do you want me to come over to your room to give you some advice on how to sleep well at night?

Yuri Fan: Oh really Stella? Are you sure?

Fashion Fiasco: What the fuck Musa?

Yuri Fan: Stop denying it. I can and WILL send some…… interesting pictures of you.

I know everything: Musa stop. Let her be.

Yuri Fan: Fine…. 

Regrets: I don’t feel like knowing what you have in ur possession Musa.

I know everything: You definitely don’t want to. It’s… scarring to say the least.

Early Bird: I’m sorry, what just happened?

Yuri Fan: Your too pure Flo. And you shall not know anything that just went down.

**Yuri Fan changed Early Bird’s username to Innocence**

  
  



	2. Couple Exposed!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people get exposed- albeit accidentally.

**Chapter 2: Couple exposed**

**Chat: Just a normal chat**

**Time: 8pm**

Yuri Fan: I’ve always been curious about this, but  **_@Insomniac_ ** , I noticed that recently u aren’t feeling as down as before even though… you know.

Insomniac: What’s wrong with that?

Yuri Fan: It's just that all of a sudden u became much more cheerful. Not like gradually but like just out of the blue

I know everything: Musa, don’t tell me you’re thinking about that…

Regrets: ???

Yuri Fan: You’ll understand later :P

Insomniac: I don’t get what u are talking about.

I know everything: u won’t until Musa pulls the trigger

Fashion Fiasco: What’s happening? I think everyone is confused except u two.

Fashion Fiasco: Why don’t we talk about something else that  **everyone** understands?

Yuri Fan: Oh shut up Stella u bi disaster, u know what we are talking about

Regrets: Wait Stella ur bi????

Fashion Fiasco: Musa wha- WTS how am I bi???

Fashion Fiasco: B don’t listen to her, please

I know everything: How do you even know what bi is?

Fashion Fiasco: dON'T ASK

Yuri Fan: Spill it. Now.

Fashion Fiasco: MUSA STFU IT'S NOTHING K?

Yuri Fan: Oh really?

I know everything: Don’t yet Musa. U know who doesn’t get it yet.

Regrets: Who?

I know everything: Oh nth nth.

Innocence: Hey um, what’s happening right now? Sorry I was finishing up today’s homework so I wasn’t paying attention to my phone

Innocence: Although I could hear my phone constantly buzzing…

Regrets: Tbh Flo Idk. I’m v confused abt what those 4 r talking about

Yuri Fan: Yeah u wouldn’t understand until I send some stuff

Yuri Fan: (if someone would ever let me)

I know everything: You do know that I can read that message?

Yuri Fan: Exactly the point of it :D

I know everything: Why are you even my roommate again?

Yuri Fan: Idk. Maybe cuz u know?

I know everything: Fuck off.

Insomniac: Did Tecna just swear?

Yuri Fan: She does that a lot with me

Yuri Fan: : )

Regrets: So you guys aren’t going to explain…? 

I know everything: nonononono, we’ll explain… when the time comes

Innocence: Which is when?

Yuri Fan: Sooner or later I hope.

As Aisha read that message, she sighed in relief. Thank goodness Musa and Tecna stopped pressing her and Stella for answers. Who knew Musa knew about their relationship? Their only hope now was for them to drop the subject and eventually no one would remember; hopefully.

**A few days later…**

**Chat: Just a normal chat**

**Time: 11pm**

Fashion Fiasco: Hey Winx~

Yuri Fan: Stella u ok?

Fashion Fiasco: Of course I’m fine.

Insomniac: No she’s not, she’s drunk.

Regrets: 1) How did Stella get drunk? 2) Why the hell are you guys up so late again?

Yuri Fan: Hey, at least it’s better than 3am right?

Regrets: I give up, I’m going back to sleep.

I know everything: Lmao Bloom.

I know everything: Anyway, Aisha, how do you know Stella is drunk? 

Insomniac: I’m in her room? Why? 

I know everything: Oh just curious, you’d usually wouldn’t care if Stella was drunk right?

Insomniac: …

Fashion Fiasco: Aisha~ come back

Yuri Fan: What the fuck is happening.

Insomniac: It’s nowiqoehuwasybfdhjkniehuibj

I know everything: What the fuck just happened.

Insomniac: Stella stole my phone when I was typing.

Fashion Fiasco: Aisha come back! 

Insomniac: Shit,  **@I know everything @Yuri Fan** help?

Yuri Fan: :P I think I might as well send smth rn

**Yuri Fan send 1 attachment**

Insomniac: What the fuck.

I know everything: Ok, just spill Aisha. We know ur dating  **her**

Insomniac: Who the heck is “ **her** ” ???

Yuri Fan: Bruh, you should know, she’s ur fucking gf

Insomniac: STFU

**Fashion Fiasco sent 1 attachment**

Insomniac: …

Insomniac: Shit.

**Insomniac left the chat**

**Yuri Fan added Insomniac to the chat**

Yuri Fan: Nope.

I know everything: oooo when was this taken?

Insomniac: STELLAAAAAA I THOUGHT WE AGREED NOT TO SEND THOSEEEE

Yuri Fan: She’s drunk, I don’t think she remembers lmao

I know everything: … Musa did you spike her drink?

Yuri Fan: The fuck???? 

I know everything: lmao jkjk

Insomniac: I think she somehow had a bottle of alcohol in her room.

Insomniac:  **Somehow**

Yuri Fan: Yo, Flo’s going to be so pissed tmr. 

Insomniac: Well, I’m not going to help her out for sure.

**Chat: Just a normal chat**

**Time: 7 am**

Innocence: …

Innocence: Stella, why did you have alcohol in your room?

Yuri Fan: tbh idk, she never said anything else last night. Maybe ask Aisha?

Yuri Fan:  **@Insomniac**

Innocence: Should I go to her room to check up on her?

Yuri Fan: I think she’s with Stella but better not, give them some privacy.

Innocence: ???

Yuri Fan: … did you not read the chat?

Innocence: I just skipped through all the messages, I think I only saw smth abt Stella having Alcohol…?

Yuri Fan: Oh… a brilliant idea just popped into my head.  **@I know everything** please save me if some people come to murder me.

Innocence: What are you planning?

Yuri Fan: :)))))))

**Chat: Trouble Magnets**

**Time: 7:10 am**

Sonic Scream: Yo

Anger Issues: What the fuck is it now

Sonic Scream: I have smth to show y’all

**Sonic Scream sent 1 attachment**

Sonic Scream: There, my job is done

Technology Geek: … I now understand why you tagged me in the other chat.

Mother Nature: Will they even be fine with you sending that?

Sonic Scream: Hey, cm’n Stella sent that too so you can’t blame me :P

Sunny-side-up: Fyvk u

Mother Nature: Um, are you alright Stella?

Mr Flirt-a-lot: Wait, so you weren’t joking then?

Sunny-side-up: wgy woksd i eb jofdin?

Sunny-side-up: This is Aisha, I’m pretty sure she’s having a hang over n also she’s not rlly awake so yeah.

Sunny-side-up: She said “why would I be joking?”

Anger Issues: Wait a fucking min.

Anger Issues: How do you have her phone

Technology Geek: You haven’t realised yet? Dang ur rlly a hard head

**Technology Geek changed Anger Issue’s name to Hardhead**

Technology Geek: I think this fits better

Sonic Scream: LMAOOOO TEC I CANT IM WHEEQIDUSBCJKNAJIDHSUFH

Technology Geek: Dw, i’ll make sure she doesnt die

Mr Flirt-a-lot: So, Aisha n Stella slept together last night? Does that mean you guys… you know?

Sunny-side-up: …… 

Technology Geek: Something tells me that you guys did.

Great Dragon: Oh god what has happened.

Technology Geek: Ic ur online now

Technology Geek: In short, Aisha n Stella r now dating

Great Dragon: Oh! Congratulations then!

Sonic Scream: Bloom-  
  



	3. Musa- I swear to god SHUT UP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Musa gets high and shenanigans occur

**Chat: Just a normal chat**

**Time: 12pm**

Fashion Fiasco: MUSA ISTG SHUT THE FUCK UP ITS ALREADY FUCKING MIDNIGHT

Yuri Fan: WITH A TASTE OF YOUR LIPS IM ON A RIDEEEEEEE

I know everything: Stella, what do you think it feels like **sitting right next to her**

Fashion Fiasco: How the hell are your ears still alive

Insomniac: I’m not going to get any sleep am I?

I know everything: Well until Musa is no longer high

Insomniac: How long will that take…?

I know everything: hours at the most, AKA until morning

Fashion Fiasco: well fuck

I know everything: Another one coming in…

Fashion Fiasco: ???

I know everything: 3

I know everything: 2

I know everything: 1

Yuri Fan: EVERYTIME WE TOUCH I GET THIS FEELING

Fashion Fiasco: How the fuck are Bloom and Flora asleep

Insomniac: I actually don’t know, they probably are deep sleepers.

I know everything: I don’t think Flora is lmao

I know everything: Pretty sure she has some sort of weird ass reaction system when she’s asleep.

Fashion Fiasco: What happened

Insomniac: Oh lmao that.

Insomniac: Once, I think she was taking a nap cuz like she was up the whole night testing smth out on one of her plants so she didn’t have enough sleep.

Insomniac: And she had been in her room for like… an hour and a half?

I know everything: So me n Aisha both went in to check on her but like the moment we got close she fucking flung a pillow in a face n told us to go away

Fashion Fiasco: Wow, I’d never think I’d see the day where Flora throws something at us and it’s not when we are joking around.

Yuri Fan: IT’S IRRESISTABLEEEEEE

I know everything: Fuck I forgot she was still on her sugar high

Fashion Fiasco: What the fuck did she consume earlier

Insomniac: Can’t you ask her to shut up?

I know everything: Do you want me to get hit on the head by her fucking guitar?

Insomniac: WHY THE FUCK DOES SHE HAVE HER GUITAR OUT

I know everything: I don’t fucking know, she’s on a fucking sugar high what am I supposed to do

I know everything: Also, I think she must have snacked on too many sweets earlier when we were doing Wizgiz’s work lmao

Insomniac: Can we ban Musa from eating too many?

I know everything: **My friend,** she can get a sugar high from **just 3 sweets**

Fashion Fiasco: I-

Insomniac: That’s just fucking nice to know

I know everything: Let’s **try** to get some sleep at least

I know everything: **TRY**

Fashion Fiasco: Oh am I so glad that tmr is Saturday 

Fashion Fiasco: **@Innocence @Regrets** , all you guys need to know is that we aren’t waking up early tmr

Fashion Fiasco: DON'T come bugging us 

I know everything: Yeah, gl sleeping 

Insomniac: Say that to urself

I know everything: Wait one more thing

**I know everything changed Yuri Fan’s username to Ibuki Mioda**

I know everything: My job here is done.

**I know everything, Fashion Fiasco and Insomniac have gone offline**

**Chat: Just a normal chat**

**Time: 7:30 am**

**Regrets is online**

Regrets: **@I know everything** IS THAT A DANGAN FUCKING RONPA REFERENCE I SEE

Regrets: Also, Musa, u ok?

Regrets: 

Regrets: Is anyone else online?

Innocence: Hi?

Innocence: Um… we both are in the same room, wouldn’t it be easier to talk face to face?

Regrets: Oh right lmao

**Regrets and Innocence has gone offline**

**Chat: Just a normal chat?**

**Time: 10 am**

**I know everything has come online**

I know everything: @ **Regrets** y e s

Regrets: FUCK YEAH BITCHES FINALLY SOMEONE WHO KNOWS THE FUCKING FANDOM

Innocence: I… I have never seen Bloom swear so much in a single sentence

I know everything: lmao poor Flora

Innocence: Oh right! Tecna, is Musa alright? I was backreading earlier and saw what happened.

I know everything: Yeah, she’s just passed out. But it took her like 3 more hours of a sugar high before she passed out.

Regrets: Wait. To commemorate this, I need to do smth that has been bugging me forever

I know everything: ????

**Regrets has changed Insomniac’s username to Aoi Asahina**

**Regrets has changed Fashion Fiasco’s username to Junko Enoshima**

**Regrets has changed I know everything’s username to Chihiro Fujisaki**

Regrets: Done :D

Chihiro Fujisaki: 

Chihiro Fujisaki: Sorry I’m a tad confused

Regrets: Well would you want Miu and her sexual jokes?

Chihiro Fujisaki: I- I take that back

Regrets: I mean, both of you guys are computer geniuses and tbh I thought u were a guy on our first day lmao.

Chihiro Fujisaki: Wait but why is Stel Junko

Regrets: IM SORRY K? BOTH OF THEM LOVE FASHION

Regrets: BUT NOTHING AND I MEAN IT **N O T H I N G** WILL DO WITH JUNKO AND FUCKING DESPAIR YA HEAR ME?

Chihiro Fujisaki: Jeez Bloom, also why didn’t you change urs or Flo’s?

Regrets: There’s no one that fits mine ;-;

Chihiro Fujisaki: Then Flo?

Regrets: 3 options

Regrets: Gonta, Kirumi and Mahiru

Regrets: Yeah sure Gonta n Flo r both innocent kids but FLORA IS A FUCKING TWIG COMPARED TO GONTA

Regrets: No offence Flo

Innocence: Um… what do you mean by that?

Chihiro Fujisaki: OML

Regrets: Easy, Timmy in his first year.

Innocence: Um… ok?

Chihiro Fujisaki: U know, I feel that Timmy would actually be better for Chi. Both of em have like the same colour hair n r twinks lol

Regrets: Then who’d u be 

Chihiro Fujisaki: Chiaki :))

**Chihiro Fujisaki changed their username to Chiaki Nanami**

Chiaki Nanami: Anywayyyyy continue on for your explanation for both Kirumi and Mahiru

Regrets: Ok, even though both of them are like the mums of their respective groups. Kirumi (even though her damn backstory is fake but idc) was the “prime minister” and also her personality b4 her execution just doesn’t fit Flo.

Regrets: And then like Mahiru has this whole “hatred for men” thing (not as much as Tenko tho). And also high chance she’s **at least** les

Chiaki Nanami: Ic where ur going with this. Makes sense

Innocence: Umm, am I supposed to take that as a compliment?

Chiaki Nanami: Yeah sure

Ibuki Mioda: What’s up 

Regrets: Oh hi Musa ur awake

Ibuki Mioda: Yo

Ibuki Mioda: Tec- words cannot state how much I fucking hate you right now

Regrets: g a s p Musa knows Danganronpa??????

Chiaki Nanami: :))))))))))))))))))))

Ibuki Mioda: bitch

Regrets: Wait lemme create a new chat so we don’t confuse them

Chiaki Nanami: Shld we change our usernames back

Regrets: Nahhhhhhhh

  
  


**Bloom has created a new chat**

**Bloom has added Musa and Tecna**

**Bloom change the chat name to Danganronpa Weebs**

**Bloom changed Tecna’s username to Chiaki Nanami**

**Bloom changed Musa’s username to Ibuki Mioda**

Bloom: :D

Chiaki Nanami: We srsly need to find a name for Bloom

Ibuki Mioda: Wait lemme try smth

**Ibuki Mioda changed Bloom’s username to Celestia Ludenberg**

Ibuki Mioda: I’m sorry that was the best thing I could think of.

Chiaki Nanami: Makes sense tho, here execution was literally based on mythology n it involved fire.

Chiaki Nanami: And both of u guys r Sagis

Celestia Ludenberg: **_burn the witches_ **

Ibuki Mioda: lmao

Ibuki Mioda: Tho Bloom, ya did take a “gamble” with Valtor back in 3rd year.

Celestia Ludenberg: _this username is making more and more sense now I love it_

  
  


**Chat: Just a normal chat**

**Time: 10:15 am**

**Regrets changed their username to Celestia Ludenberg**

Celestia Ludenberg: **_burn the witches_ **

Celestia Ludenberg: also, we now need one for Flora 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently got into the Danganronpa fandom :))) (as I have already posted other stories on there, THE MM TENKO FINALE IS COMING I SWEAR )
> 
> About Flora's, dw I have one for her once another character comes in


	4. Bromance? or Romance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New pairing plus two new characters

**Chat: Trouble Magnets**

**Time: 3pm**

Sonic Scream: Something’s fishy and I can tell

Sunny-side-up: Musa I swear this better not be like that time where you exposed me and Aisha

Sonic Scream: You technically started it by getting drunk in the first place :)))))))))

Sunny-side-up: Shut the fuck up

Technology Geek: I’ll just get the ball rolling.  **@Prince Charming @Mr Flirts-a-lot** anything to say before Musa goes off?

Technology Geek: Wait one more thing

**Technology Geek changed Techno-nerd’s username to Chihiro**

Sonic Scream: No last name?

Technology Geek: Eh, I figured it’s easier

Prince Charming: That aside, why did you tag me and Brandon again?

Sonic Scream: Fucking admit it already, 

Sunny-side-up: This is just going to be like the time where you kept on annoying and threatening me n Aisha right?

Sonic Scream: What do u think lmao

Prince Charming: There’s nothing going on between us???

Technology Geek: Sky, Brandon, you can’t escape the truth. Admit it before Musa spams the chat with her fucking blackmail

Mr Flirts-a-lot: WHY THE  **FUCK** DOES MUSA HAVE BLACKMAIL

Sonic Scream: Wanna test me?

Surfs up: omfg Musa 

Sonic Scream: Nishishishi~

**Great Dragon is online**

Great Dragon: NOT THE KOKICHI LAUGH MUSA P L E A S E 

Technology Geek: LMAOOOO BLOOM 

Great Dragon: I can sense the fucking laughs now GDI Musa

Sonic Scream: :P

Great Dragon: Anyway, since I’m online imma help :)

Prince Charming: … Should I be scared of that smiley?

Sunny-side-up: If you aren’t going to say shit then yeah

**Chihiro is online**

Chihiro: … 

Chihiro: Dang it Tecna

Technology Geek: Lmao im sorryyyyyy the talk about Danganronpa the other day made me realise that ur a better fit :P

Sonic Scream: okokokok back to the issue here. Sky, Brandon, own up.

Prince Charming: OWN UP ABOUT WHAT

Mr Flirts-a-lot: Yeah, what are you guys talking about?

Sunny-side-up: Ok, then what’s your relationship with each other?

Prince Charming: We’re just bros

Mr Flirts-a-lot: Yup! Bros4lyfe

Great Dragon: My bullshit sensors are going off

Great Dragon: Sky please stop lying

Great Dragon: I don’t want another name swap bullshit again please.

Sunny-side-up: Yeah… you guys could have  **at least** told like someone else to save ur sorry asses

Sonic Scream: Damnnnnnn Bloom and Stella going hard on both of u lmao

Prince Charming: Shut up Musa

Sonic Scream: :P

Hardhead: Ngl but Musa is right, there’s something up with both of you guys. I don’ trust ur fucking “bro hangouts”

Prince Charming: … so everyone is against us rn?

Surfs up: Yeah except Flora and Helia lmao

Chihiro: Do they even know anything about this?

Sonic Scream: Probably not lmao

Chihiro: So, Sky and Brandon, if you guys  **claim** that there’s nothing up with your relationship status, then maybe explain the  **multiple** times that I’ve seen you two hanging out together in Magix.

Mr Flirts-a-lot: No one else wanted to go 

Hardhead: YOU’VE NEVER ASKED ME ONCE?

Prince Charming: Riven. You have goddamn anger issues, we are not going to try and get ourselves kicked out of every single restaurant we go to

Sonic Scream: LMAOOOOOO RIVEN

Chihiro: I understand Riven but I don’t ever recall you asking me?

Great Dragon: Like why not invite me and Stella?

Technology Geek: So then it becomes a double date?

Sunny-side-up: hauesgyfhdjhuih tECNA IM DATING AISHA FFS

Technology Geek: LMAOO I MEANT LIKE B4 Y’ALL STARTED DATING

Sunny-side-up: FUCK YOU

Hardhead: Ok, anyway, deny  **it** one more time and I’ll send some blackmail Musa sent to me a while back.

Prince Charming: mUSA HOW MANY PEOPLE HAVE ACCESS TO UR GODDAMN BLACKMAIL

Sonic Scream: Oh only Tecna, but I sometimes give some people a bit just cuz why not :)))))))

Sonic Scream: Ok, I’m really tired of waiting for either of you to confess so I’m just going to send smth rn.

**Sonic Scream sent 2 attachments**

Prince Charming: Brandon? Ur dating someone?

Mr Flirts-a-lot: sKY? YOUR DATING SOMEONE?

Hardhead: For someone with the fucking username “hardhead” I think the two of them deserve it more.

Technology Geek: Nahhh they r just denying it

Hardhead: True, true. You got a point there.

Prince Charming: WE AREN’T DENYING ANYTHING

Surfs up: Oh really? If you weren’t why did you say “we” huh?

Prince Charming: … 

Great Dragon: Sky…

Prince Charming: Fuck.

**Prince Charming has gone offline**

Great Dragon: Get back u mf  **@Prince Charming**

**Prince Charming has come online**

Prince Charming: Fuck you Bloom.

Sunny-side-up: Nice, we got one to confess that they weren’t denying it.

Sunny-side-up: So Brandon, what do you have to say about it?

Chihiro: Also, what the fuck were you guys doing like a month back? I mean like you guys said you were just going to spar but why the  **fuck** did I hear moaning from your room.

Sonic Scream: WUEGRYSFIBHKJDIWHEUIAJKHU  **W H A T**

Great Dragon: OH MY GOD

Hardhead: You guys were fucking giving each other bjs or something

Prince Charming: RIVEN WHAT THE FUCK

Technology Geek: After Stella and Aisha’s incident a while back, I’m not surprised if people start fucking each other lmao

Sonic Scream: ~~As if you don’t do that too lmao~~ _ [Message Deleted] _

Prince Charming: …What the fuck

Sonic Scream: Oh nothing! Nothing important in that message anyways :D

Technology Geek:  _ lies _

Sonic Scream: Huh? Sorry I thought I heard something but I guess it was just the wind again~

Technology Geek: bitch

Prince Charming: Hey Brandon

Mr Flirts-a-lot: Yeah

Prince Charming: If I’m going down then you are going down with me

Mr Flirts-a-lot: What.

Great Dragon: Oh?

Hardhead: Is it what I think it is

Mr Flirts-a-lot: WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING SKY? STEL? SOMEONE?

Sonic Scream: AHAHAHA IM LAUGHING THIS IS TOO FUNNY

Mr Flirts-a-lot: MUSA SHUT THE FUCK UP

Sunny-side-up: This is way worse than the one with me and Aisha lmao

Surfs up: lol have fun dying both of you

Chihiro: Well… Sky, do you want to say anything?

Prince Charming: ofc lmao

Prince Charming: (Brandon p l e a s e don’t come after me for this) 

Mr Flirts-a-lot: What?

**Prince charming has sent one attachment**

Mr Flirts-a-lot: sKY

Sonic Scream: OMG SKY AHAHAHA

Chihiro: DEAR GREAT DRAGON THIS IS HILARIOUS

Technology Geek: IOAHDUSH DAMN SKY

Great Dragon: SKY ILYSM PLATONICALLY 

Surfs up: SKY HOW DO YOU SEND A BETTER PICUTRE THAN WHAT A DRUNK STELLA SENT LMAOOO

Sunny-side-up: SHUT THE FUCK UP AISHA

Prince Charming: Should we get Flora and Helia online?

Great Dragon: pLEASE DONT TRY FLORA.

Sonic Scream: wait why

Great Dragon: PLEASE IM GOING TO BE SCREWED IF SHE GETS DISTURBED

Surfs up: WHAT THE FUCK IS SHE DOING

Great Dragon: I DON’T KNOW WHO GAVE HER THE DUMB IDEA BUT SHES BUSY WORKING ON SOME STUPID ASS PROJECT AND I REALLY DONT FEEL LIKE DISTRACTING HER AND CAUSING SHIT TO HAPPEN

Great Dragon: YOU KNOW HOW SHE CAN LITERALLY PULL ALL NIGHTERS FOR THESE 

Technology Geek: Oh yeah

Great Dragon: Thank goodness her phone is muted like… almost all the time

Hardhead: How about Helia?

Chihiro: I think he’s out rn 

Hardhead: Damn

Hardhead: So, Sky, wanna explain

Prince Charming: So…

**Chat: Trouble Magnets**

**Time: 7 pm**

**Mother Nature and Poet Guy have come online**

Mother Nature: D-did I miss out something again?

Sonic Scream: Another couple lmao

Sonic Scream: Also, what the hell were you doing earlier? 

Mother Nature: Oh.

Mother Nature: One of my old friends joked around about something and uh wanted me to try it out so I did?

Great Dragon: Flora. Please stop doing that. I'm terrified of what you can do and I’m not staying in someone else’s room.

Poet Guy: Lol Flo

Mother Nature: Shut up… 

**Chat: Limphean Gang**

**Time: 7:05 pm**

The only sane one:  **@Troublemaker** please stop asking me to make random plants

Troublemaker: I WAS JOKING DAMMIT FLORA

The only sane one: what.

Robin Hood: HAHAHAHAH FLORA I- U ACTUALLY DID IT???

The only sane one: Y-yeah? Was I not supposed to?

Troublemaker: OMG FLORA ISTG I WAS JOKING PLEASE DONT DO IT AGAIN

Mystery Man: Yeah please, Bloom was terrified of calling you for crying out loud

The only sane one: Sorry, I get too focused sometimes…

Robin Hood: You mean all the time lmao

Mystery Man: Lol

The only sane one: Both of you stop itttttt

Troublemaker: lmao should I make it worse

The only sane one: No.

The only sane one: Also Helia please stop attacking me in the main chat too

Mystery Man: Lmao

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, yeah I said I was changing the format next chapter but I decided to change it (partially) now since I could.  
> Also the usernames! (only for chats appearing in each chapter)
> 
> Trouble Magnets  
> Bloom - Great Dragon  
> Flora - Mother Nature  
> Stella - Sunny-side-up  
> Musa - Sonic Scream  
> Tecna - Technology Geek  
> Aisha - Surfs up  
> Sky - Prince Charming  
> Brandon - Mr Flirts-a-lot  
> Timmy - Chihiro (originally Techno-nerd)  
> Riven - Hardhead  
> Helia - Poet Guy
> 
> Limphean Gang  
> Flora - The only sane one  
> Helia - Mystery Man  
> ??? - Robin Hood  
> ??? - Troublemaker
> 
> For the two other characters in the Limphean Gang group chat, one is a character who appears in the series itself, whether comic or cartoon and what season, I shall not say. The other is an OC.  
> And don't worry, I'll reveal their identities later on.


	5. Just your regularly scheduled content of dumbassery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Belated Bday Flora! also Bloom's ship is here but not actually at the same time

**Daily scheduled content of dumbassery (And Happy belated bday Flora)**

**Chat: Just a normal chat?**

**Time: 10am**

Celestia Ludenberg: Yo

Innocence: I still don’t get your names

Ibuki Mioda: Lmao

Junko Enoshima: dw Flo, I also don’t know shit about what the hell is happening

Innocence: Ok…

Chiaki Nanami: You’ll understand it once we introduce you guys to everything

Celestia Ludenberg: Do you think Flo can take it lmao

Innocence: What?

Ibuki Mioda: There’s tons of gore so yeah

Innocence: Oh ok

Aoi Asahina: I love how Flora’s reaction to the mention of gore is just “oh ok”

Aoi Asahina: Anyway, what are you gonna do for ur bday Flo. It’s like in what… 5 days?

Innocence: Huh?

Junko Enoshima: Flo please don’t tell me you’ve forgotten again-

Innocence: Ohhh nothing much I guess

Celestia Ludenberg: WHATTTT FLORA.

Innocence: What?

Innocence: I’m not really a party person so yeah… I’d rather just hang out with friends

Chiaki Nanami: So you entirely don’t have a plan for the  **whole** day?

Innocence: Yes and no?

Ibuki Mioda: Wtf 

Aoi Asahina: I… am highly confused 

Innocence: A-as in I don’t know what to do but knowing Helia he’d find a way to surprise me

Innocence: Well not really because most of the time I can already guess what he would do

Junko Enoshima: ???

Innocence: Helia is just going to drag me out of the room with some reason that’s going to get me panicking

Celestia Ludenberg: And how do you  **keep** falling for it even though he’s probably done it multiple times?

Innocence: Uhhhh well I constantly forget about it and it’s always in the morning where I uh…don’t really pay attention much to the context.

Innocence: So that’s how I kinda always fall for it

Chiaki Nanami: Flora-

Ibuki Mioda: Girl please

Ibuki Mioda: You are too gullible sometimes 

Aoi Asahina: Lmao but I agree

Innocence: Hey!

Celestia Ludenberg: Flora, you scared me the other day when you were working on that stupid project of yours because you mistunderstood ur friend

Innocence: Oops?

Innocence: But back to the topic of what I’m doing for my bday, I’d usually hang out with Helia n my Limphean friends

Innocence: And that’s all we usually do because I’m not really the party type

Junko Enoshima: So it doubles as a date?

Innocence: What

Chiaki Nanami: … Flora 

Innocence: Nooooo it’s not a date

Innocence: It’s more like a “friend hangout”

Ibuki Mioda: Whatever u say lmao

**~~~**

**Chat: Just a normal chat?**

**Time: 5pm**

Celestia Ludenberg: Hey internet, how do I find out if I have a crush on someone?

Ibuki Mioda: Bloom?

Chiaki Nanami: What.

Celestia Ludenberg: WAIT SHIT FUCK FUCK FCUK-

**Celestia Ludenberg has deleted 1 message**

Ibuki Mioda: Bloom…

Celestia Ludenberg: I WAS ASKING FOR A FRIEND DAMMIT

Chiaki Nanami: Whatever u say

**Bloom has created a chat**

**Bloom has added Flora, Stella and Sky**

**Bloom has named the chat How do I gay**

Bloom: H e l p

Sky: What is it

Bloom: Read the chat name

Stella: Ok…?

Stella: So the message you deleted wasn’t actually for a friend?

Bloom: Y e s

Flora: Do you mind telling us who your crush is?

Bloom: Uhhhh sure but like don’t tell anyone (especially our local blackmailers Musa and Tecna) and also don’t freak out

Bloom: Uhhh

Bloom: ITMAYORMAYNOTBEICYAKAMYAPPARENTRIVALAKATHEPERSONWHOHASTRIEDTOKILLMEBEFORE

Sky: oH

Stella: I can see why you created this chat now

Flora: Well I don’t really know much but maybe you could confront her once you have assured that it is actually a crush?

Flora: Then maybe you guys could begin to hang out as friends and you can just watch her actions and stuff to see if she actually likes you back

Bloom: How the hell am I supposed to know that

Stella: If she: 

Stella: Flirts with you, buys you gifts, treats you, purposely sneaks out to meet you, possibly stops trying to kill you / do bad things

Stella: Then those are probably signs of her attraction to you.

Bloom: OK thanks Stella

Sky: Just one more thing,

Bloom: Yeah?

Sky: If you guys do date, tell her she better take good care of you otherwise I’m coming for her and will make sure she gets it

Bloom: lmao Sky

Sky: HEy firstly you are the princess of Domino? Secondly you are like ONE OF THE MOST POWERFUL FAIRIES IN THE MAGIC DIMENSION, IF YOU WERE ATTACKED THAT’D PROBABLY BE REALLY BAD???

Bloom: True, you got a point there 

Stella: Sky is being overprotective I can’t-

Flora: Stella, are you alright because uh… I can kinda hear you from my room?

**Chat: Just a normal chat?**

**Time: 5:30 pm**

**Ibuki Mioda has come online!**

Ibuki Mioda: STELLA SHUT THE FUCK UP

Chiaki Nanami: Stella, you ok over there?

Junko Enoshima: EAWEDFI IM SORRY I JUST READ SOMETHING FUNNY FROM BRANDON I CAN’T SOTP WHEEZING

Aoi Asahina: I-

Aoi Asahina: Wtf did he send now

Junko Enoshima: Fucking pick up lines he used on Sky before, gimme a min

Junko Enoshima: “Are you a thief because I think you stole my heart”

Ibuki Mioda: WUHEISDBFGJ THAT’S  **TERRIBLE** I CANT

Chiaki Nanami: And there she goes losing it again

Innocence: W-will Musa be alright?

Chiaki Nanami: Yes and no

Junko Enoshima: Another one “Do you have a map? Because I think I am lost in your beautiful eyes,”

Ibuki Mioda: AOEHUFSDIBJ THAT’S EVEN BETTER OMG BRANDON IS AMAZING ASK HIM TO SEND ME ALL THE GOOD STUFF

Chiaki Nanami: No, don’t do it Stella

Aoi Asahina: I agree with Tec, for the sake of Musa, I think we better not

Junko Enoshima: Well majority rules in this situation so yeah I won’t send sorry Musa

**Chat: How do I gay**

**TIme: 6pm**

Bloom: I saw what you did in the chat

Bloom: Really smooth Stella, REALLY smooth

Stella: Go the fuck away Bloom I hate you

Sky: Lmao

Sky: Anyway need help contacting Icy or smth?

Bloom: ahahahaha fuck I didn’t even think of that

Bloom: Maybe I’ll ju- 

Sky: Bloom?

Bloom: FLORA WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING  **@Flora**

**Flora has come online!**

Flora: I was just using my powers to try and help

Flora: Sorry I made you panic!

Bloom: What.

Flora: I thought maybe I could help find Icy with my magic so you don’t need to hope that you guys cross paths

Bloom: oH thanks 

Flora: Yeah but I’m still trying so yeah, give me a while and I should be able to locate her.

Sky: Cool

Stella: Operation get Bloom a date is a go!

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going to say that trying to hit 1k words was a pain because I was also in a rush to finish it because IM TECHNICALLY ALREADY A DAY LATE FOR FLORA'S BDAY IM SO SORRY GIRL

**Author's Note:**

> Usernames
> 
> Regrets -> Bloom  
> Fashion Fiasco -> Stella  
> Innocence -> Flora  
> Yuri Fan -> Musa  
> I know everything -> Tecna  
> Insomniac -> Aisha


End file.
